Fallen Angel
by Tenebrae-Arum
Summary: Angie lives an almost normal life...for an assassin that is. Under her alias, Angel, she goes after any kill for the right price. Her new target is Edward and she has 72 hours to get him, but there are always problems along the way....
1. Chapter 1: The Job

The warmth swelled around me. I was still in bed. Damn, I had to get up. I rolled to look at the clock. It was 10 am. My answering machine blinked. It was clear when I went to bed, I must have been really tired and not have heard the phone ring. I rolled onto my stomach and reached for the button. I clicked down on it and let the messages play as I rose from my bed.

"Angie, call me back about the wedding R.S.V.P. please." It was Lily, one of my close friends from High School. Well, close was like we saw each other once every two years. My life was too dangerous for a close anything. Her wedding was in four months, but I didn't know if I was going to be on a job that day. It all depended on the money put on the table. "Call received at 8 am. End of messages." The machine said and clicked off.

I took my gun from its holster on the iron bed frame. I had it special made for me. I grabbed my towel and stuck the gun in my shorts (I had the safety on) as I headed for the bathroom. I placed the gun next to the shower and turned on the hot water. As the shower started up, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My dark brown waist length hair was frizzed from sleep and my pale blue eyes were dazed and tired. I needed caffeine, but a shower first. I stripped and stepped into the hot shower. It burned my skin, and I quickly lowered the water to a cooler setting. Blood pooled at my feet. It was still on my body from the night before. I thought I had gotten it all, but the dried stuff that I missed was now sliding down the drain. After a twenty-minute shower of me scrubbing all the blood off, I turned off the water and opened the curtain. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my wet body. I took my gun to the sink as I brushed my teeth. Then I brushed my wet hair and put some straighten serum in it. I went into my room, gun comfortably in my right hand. I dug into my draws and pulled out a pair of black underwear, a black bra, white socks, blue jeans, a purple tank top, my knife sheaths, and gun holster. I put my cloths on first then slide on my wrist sheaths and put in the knives. My holster went over my shoulder and clipped to my black belt that threaded through my pant loops. I put the gun in its place and then grabbed my blower dryer. I ran it through my hair until it was dry then looked at my pale complexion. I never wore make-up; it took too long to put on. I walked around my house comfortably armed. If I went out I would put on my leather jacket.

I alone lived in a one-story house with a bedroom, a huge bathroom, living room, kitchen, living room, dining room, and guest bedroom. I walked into the kitchen and started to make coffee. The smell of coffee freshly ground coffee beans filled the house. I went to my laptop and turned it on. It pinged on and the screen lit up blue. "Welcome Angel," the voice said, and I turned my back to it to get my coffee.

"Bring up e-mail." I said as the computer responded to my voice activated commands. "Open new messages."

"One new message from Christopher." The computer read out loud.

I turned and then walked over to the couch and hopped over the edge sitting comfortably in between a bunch of pillows. I didn't once spill a drop of the hot coffee that sat undisturbed in my hand. I sipped on it as the voice mail message read itself.

Christopher's voice was deep, but not crackled by a disrupter like in movies, "Angel I need you for a job. His name is Edward. You have 72 hours to kill him from the time you except this deal. Your reward is 1 mil. Call me back when you get this to confirm the deal. You will get more info on him once you have confirmed it." The message ended and I sat in the still quiet of the late morning.

"Damn, I just did a job last night. You think I would get more than five hours sleep before the next job." I leaned back and looked at the computer. I reached over to my cell phone and dialed Christopher's number by memory.

"Hello." It was the same low cold voice that I have always known.

"Chris, it's Angel."

"I know."

I shook my head, "Why do I bother?"

His voice held humor, "Bother with what?"

"You."

He laughed; it was creepy. Then again Christopher was always creepy. I have never met him, and he has met me, face to face that is. He is an ex-assassin, who works as a messenger now. He makes all the deals with people who want jobs done, but cannot contact the right people. I was one of those people that were not easily contacted. No one knew my real name, my address, or anything about me. I had severed myself from my family long ago and changed my name three different times. Angie is my newest name, hopefully permanent, and Angel is my alias as a killer. I have never changed my alias. "My dear little Angel, you know that you would be out of a job if I did not call you."

"And you would not get your cut out of all the cash I rack in if you didn't call me with jobs." I said coolly. "I'm your best contact and you know it."

"True, true. Now have you accepted the new job?"

I looked at my computer and thought a moment, "Yeah, I'm in. But what have you gotten me into worth 1 mil?"

"1 mil? Oh, right. The sum has been changed to 5 mil from my last e-mail."

I was a little confused, "What happened?"

Christopher laughed, "He got five assassins at once. He is good."

"Damn it Chris, what am I dealing with?" I was aggravated. Five million was a big change in only a few hours time.

"He does not exist, my dear. He has been deleted from every system. Here I will send you the file." I heard the keyboard on his end of the phone and a message came across my screen.

Edward, no last name, had short slightly spike hair and cold hypnotizing blue eyes. According to his record that was top secret, he was five foot ten and basically all muscle, but not like the idiot weightlifters you see at the gyms. He was handsome. According to his file he was an ex-federal agent. "You got this from someone in the government." I made it a statement instead of a question.

"Yes. You never do miss the mark."

"I cannot afford to. Anyway, how could I? Ex-federal agents have all records burned and forgotten. This guys record…. it is long. He was working with a special-ops group and went rouge. They thought they had killed him, but apparently not. No one has been good enough. Hell, he has trained in every martial arts department and was experiment on. Who really knows what this guy is capable of?"

"The F.B.I. could not handle it. You have been called in my dear."

"Stop calling me that."

"Sorry, anyway you have been called in. They trust you can do it. Also in turn they will ignore anything that happens on this kill. If you get in any trouble with the police they have agreed to clean it up. But be careful."

"I know. They have been after me for five years since I graduated from college, and now here is a chance to get a rouge ex-fed and me. I'm not stupid Chris."

"I never said you were, just to be careful is all."

I sighed and leaned back, "I'll take it."

I could almost see him smile, "Wonderful. Goodbye my Angel. I have given you all you need in that file, the rest is up to you."

"I know," and I hung up without saying goodbye. "A rouge F.B.I., he has been experimented on, but with what? He took out five assassins already. This is going to be fun." I finished my coffee and clicked away at my computer as I did some more research on my next target, Edward.

I had called every person I could, who owed me a favor, and got the information I needed. In the end, I found out that Edward was staying at motel a few cities over in Hubbardston, MA. I could be up there in a couple hours. The only other information I got was that he went out to clubs ever once in a while, and the assassins before me were all men. Something told me that he would not expect me to be a threat. I could play the innocent dame when I needed to, although, it wasn't my favorite role to play.

I packed up my laptop and put it into its' bag. Then I went into my room and packed one suitcase of cloths. Hidden in the suitcase were seven extra knives of different lengths. In a separate suitcase I brought my High-power sniper, a shotgun, my sawed off shotgun, twin Uzi's, and a Firestarter. I had enough ammo for each to last me months plus each one was loaded and had the safety on. Then to add to the weapons already on me, I strapped on my long spine sheath and matching blade to my back. In my nylon belly strap under my tank top, I hid a small handgun. I finished my outfit with my black leather jacket. Luckily, between the collar of the jacket and my long torso the hilt of the blade was not seen.

I closed up my house and grabbed the two suitcases, my laptop, and put my car keys and cell phone in my pocket. I left out the garage and packed my stuff away. I pulled out of the open garage and closed the door behind me.

I lived in a very desolate and tree filled area. No neighbors to worry about if a fight ever broke out at home. That meant no accidents, and no nosey neighbors to try and figure out what the hell was happening. I never had killed an innocent, not that anyone is truly innocent, but I did wound a guy on accident once. He lived, but that was when I decided to move out of the city. I now lived alone. It was actually kind of sad. I had no one but myself. Chris had made the offer of staying with me and keeping me…company on several occasions. I told him to fuck off. His exact words were, "It is not fair that you get to temp and tease me when you are not willing to participate in the act." I wanted to smack him for that, but could not.

In truth, we knew who each other were. After all, it is our job. But like I said, we had never formally met each other face to face. I really wanted to get him for that, but I just ignored him like I did every other time her made a pass at me. He was now thankfully giving up, I hope.

I drove down the street until I reached the Highway. I was turning off the street leaving Amesbury and heading onto I-495 South then Merged onto MA-2 exit 29B. From there I went on to RT-68 and took exit 22 into Gardner/ Hubbardston. Then I took the round about and the second exit onto MA-68. After I turned onto Brigham Street, I was in Hubbardston. It was and hour and a half long drive. It wasn't so bad. A lot closer than most my jobs. I didn't know if that was good or bad though. I guess I would find out soon enough.

Once I was in the town I realized how empty it actually was. There was a very small town store; it was quaint. I hate quaint. Across the street was a gas station and inside the stand, where the costumer paid, sat a bulky man with his legs propped up on a table as he reclined in the chair and watched the television on the table in front of him. I drove past down the deserted street. This was the main road. It was pathetic. I wonder if there is actually anyone under the age of sixty in this town? Well, it was apparently part of Quabbin Regional, there had to have kids somewhere in this place. It was mostly woods, so maybe they were all just not as clustered together like the kids in Boston or even in Amesbury were. Whatever, thinking about the people in this place was not my problem. I need to locate Edward.

I traveled further down the street and came across a newly established motel. It was classy enough to be called a hotel, much nicer than the average run down motel. But a motel is a motel; let's not kid ourselves now. This had to be the place where he was staying. I, on the other hand, was going to be staying in a hotel a little outside Hubbardston in a Holiday Inn near the local mall and main highway.

In a separate building, across the parking lot from the mall and teen hangout, was the adult hangout. This building, at night, came alive with music and people. It was originally a warehouse, but a few years ago it was turned into a club for all persons twenty-one years of age and up. This was the only legit club in the area. If Edward were a club person, like my informants told me, then this would be the spot to find him. If not then I would need to go and get new informants after dealing with the ones who failed me.

I pulled off the highway and into the parking lot of the Holiday Inn. It was a nice place and it would do for the next four days. Yes, I know the kill had to be done in three days, but if I stayed at the hotel a day longer I could catch up on the sleep I'd be missing. Oh, how I missed my sleep. I parked my car and went into the building to check in. The man at the front desk smiled warmly at me. I didn't like him. It was one of those fake smiles where you could tell that he did not want to be here.

"I'm checking in. It's under the name Delano." I smiled and placed my confirmation papers on the fake wood desk. He took the papers and smiled back at me.

"Your room is all set. Here are your keys and call if you need anything that will make your stay at the Holiday Inn a pleasant one." He handed me the keys and I went back out to my car to get my suitcases.

I lugged my bags up to my room. It was the biggest room in the whole place. I needed the space. It allowed me move places to hide and hide weapons. I always hung the 'do not disturb' signs outside my door when I was in the room and when I was away. I have odd sleeping patterns and wouldn't want a maid to come in and get a gun pointed at her head. I shoot first; ask questions later. Bad policy, but it kept me alive.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2: The Set Up

Chapter 2: The Set Up

I was all set up in the hotel room. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes. I needed a nap before I went to a club. If I were to act as bait for my own trap then I was going to have to not only be awake, but alert as well. So, I lay on top of the covers so that it would only be a nap and nothing more. I made a quick call down to the lobby for a wake up call at eleven o'clock that night. It was about two thirty now, eight plus hours would be a nice change of pace even for a nap. If I were to go to sleep it would be for twelve plus hours just as long as I didn't dream. Dreaming was bad. I rolled over with my gun under my pillow and an extra pillow hugged in my arms. I usually slept holding a pillow at home, why not here? It's not like anyone could see me. A wave of sleep hit me and I fell into a deep dark slumber.

I was sitting by the ocean; the water rose with each wave. The cool water touched my toes and I let out a small giggle. I was a small child at Hampton Beach. I sat in a white dress with my shoulder length hair held back in white barrettes. My hair was wavy, dark, and shined in the warm sunlight. I sat looking at the crashing waves coming forward. I turned to see a deserted beach blanket with my family's beach belongings scattered about the barren beach. I tried to move but the water was already neck deep and the material of my dress was too thick for me to try and swim in. I could hear my frantic voice crying out for someone to help, but no one came. The water was now darker and warmer. I looked down to see myself swimming in blood. I tried to stay above the blood but was dragged down into the darkness. Lights swirled and even though my eyes were closed I knew it was the police. I opened my eyes slowly, and I was in my white dress and curled in my brother's arms. My dress was blood stained and mother and father lay on the ground bleeding. They had been murdered. My uncle was talking with the police. His words made no sense to my little ears. Brother held me tighter and told me it would all be okay, and we would live with our aunt and uncle now. But I just looked at my parents. I shut my eyes and opened them to find myself I standing waist deep in the water. A little girl in a white dress was sitting on the sand and looking at me then spoke softly, "Save them." Her family was on the beach and they were all laughing but when she turned back they were gone. Only the drops of blood falling from the sky filling the ocean remained.

I awoke in a cold sweat to the phone ringing. I swallow hard and tried twice before I could say, "Hello?" My voice was shaky even then.

"This is your wake up call. It's eleven pm."

"Thanks." I hung up the phone and lay on my back. Tears dampened the skin of my cheeks. I remembered why I hated sleeping again. I had seen my parents' death before it happened and I told my mother, but she didn't believe me. Then they had been murdered at home trying to protect my brother and me from some burglars. We had all just gotten home from the beach. I was five years old. I blamed myself for a long time then I took up this life of killing. Who knew I would be so good at it?

I shook the thought and got up. I took a quick cold shower to try and relax. When I was done getting ready I was wearing a crimson silk halter-top, a tight black mini skirt, thigh high leather boots, black stockings, and my leather jacket. I was also wearing my back blade with sheath, my .9 mm at the small of my back, my wrist sheaths, and two blades in my boots. I also added a little bit of eyeliner, blush, and a soft shimmer pink eye shadow to my face. This was the most makeup that I had ever worn in my life. God, I wanted it off my face. But if I wanted this guy to look at me and not pay attention to my weapons then I was going to have to put on a show. I took my car keys and purse and left the hotel room.

I sat in front of the club in my car. There was a line wrapped around the sidewalk. I need to get in as soon as possible. I leaned over the steering wheel to see the bright neon sign flashing the name of the club. Club NOIR was the name. NOIR was done in blue neon with smaller purple neon letters spelling out club just above it. The music could be heard even within the solitude of my car.

I stepped out and walked across the pavement. My heels clicked with each step. I moved to the front of the line hoping to find some excuse when I heard my name…my old name that is.

"Ashley! Ashley!" I turned to see my close friend Meg, who lived in Hubbardston when she was in High School.

I ignored her and kept walking, but she came forward and grabbed me.

"Ashley, it's been six years but I would recognize you anywhere." She said as she hugged me.

I moved back, "You have the wrong girl."

She frowned, "We were friends for thirteen years. You stopped talking to me remember." She had a tear in her eye, "You cannot tell me that you forgot about our birthdays at Water Country and me getting my belly button pierced."

I tried to hold back tears and bring myself to that calm state I was in when I killed. "You have the wrong person."

She hugged me, "You always were taller, why the hell do you have to where heels."

I began to cry as I remembered that she always said that to me.

"Why did you hide who you were?" She asked softly.

I moved her over back towards my car, "Meg I haven't been Ashley since I graduated from High School. After my parents death I vowed to get their killers."

She looked at me, "I know you told me this, but what do you mean you are not Ashley anymore?"

"Through college I got money by being an assassin. I have gone through many names, but now I am Angie. I tell you this in confidence because I trust you like I always have."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes were water filled as she sat leaning against my car.

"I didn't want you to get killed. I haven't spoken to my aunt, uncle, or brother since I left for school. I haven't been back. Meg I'm not the Ashley you knew. You need to forget about me."

She stood angered, "You can't tell me who to forget. You still remember, and you are still Ashley even if you did change your name. Even if you are... an assassin."

"I've always been violent, you know that." I tried to explain, "I'm here to kill someone. I don't want you to be seen with me. The cops, everyone is looking for me. Meg you need to forget."

"I will not!" She was always the stubborn one. "Six years, Ash…I mean Angie. We are and always will be friends. Now explain to me what's going on."

I told her everything. I had always been able to trust someone and I knew telling her was the right thing. She could get out before things became messy. Plus it was unfair to do to her what I had been doing. "Now that you know and you even know my alias, you need to lock it away. Never say a word. Don't contact me. Nothing. I love ya Meg, but I also want to keep you safe."

"Alright." She smiled, "I came back here to see my folks, but I never thought I'd see you again. We were going to go to college in New York together, remember?"

"Of course I do." I smiled, and it was my wholehearted smile I had when I was a kid. "Meg, can you get me in?" I asked noticing her hand with a stamp on it."

"Yeah." She stood and hugged me. "Don't get yourself killed."

I embraced her, "The same for you. You could be on someone's list now. Protect yourself."

She lifted a blade from her purse, "Always do." She put it back as we laughed. I had taught her to be cautious. She took me to the door and showed her hand. The guy let us into the hot pulsing room. The people danced in rhythm with each other; even though, they could not see it from the dance floor. The pulse even reached the people hidden in those dark corners. They all moved like one. I turned to Meg.

"Get out of here. I'll try to stay in contact more often." I smiled. "Best Friends?"

"Forever." With that Meg walked out of my life yet again. I hated to loose her. But to really loose her by death… that would be worse.

I moved forward wishing that I had not worn weapons. I could take of this damn jacket if I wasn't armed. Alas, I was armed and nothing could make me leave the house unarmed even during the day. I strode confidently around the dance floor to make my way to the bar. I could feel the heavy gaze of eyes watching and memorizing each movement I made. At the bar I stopped a group of women crowded around something. Maybe this was they guy I was looking for. I sat on a stool and looked over. The man was muscular with green eyes and dark brown hair. This man was not Edward, but I must have got his attention for he stood and parted the group of swooning women and walked over to me. The women sighed and some pouted.

"Hello." He looked at me with his seductive green eyes, but they did nothing for me.

"Hi." I said as I ordered a coke. I was not one to drink in fact I hated alcohol with a great passion.

"I'm Blane, and you are?"

"Not interested. Go back to your little pack of groupies." I took my coke and sipped it.

He looked at me shocked then some girl said, "You don't know what you're missing. Come on Blane, come back over here!"

He put his hand up to the woman and turned to me, "Why do you not even look at me?"

I looked at him, "Happy?" But apparently he was not. He turned around and went back to his adoring groupies. "Pathetic."

"Yes, he truly is." I heard and felt the presence of a man behind me.

I turned and peered into these foggy blue eyes that were peaceful but dangerous. He had spiky blond hair and was probably a few inches taller than me, without my heels on. He looked down at me and smiled. It was him, I had found Edward. I knew from the file on my computer that it was him, but in person he seemed more…handsome. That was sadly the only word that came to mind. No, he was the target and I could not think of him as anything else. I finally spoke, "I'm sorry, I did not realize I was speaking loud enough to be heard of the music."

"Do not apologize. You spoke softly, but I just had to hear your lovely voice."

"Flattering." I said rolling my eyes slightly as I turned back to my drink.

He sat beside me and ordered something as well. "I'm Ed."

Funny, he didn't say his whole name, maybe because he could use the nickname as a shortening for some other name if he was ever questioned. "Is Ed short for anything?"

He smiled and turned to look at me with those piercing eyes. "Yes, it's short for Edward."

Interesting…maybe he's an idiot. "My name is Angie. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." He lifted my hand, and I did not stop him. If I acted too much like my true self then he would know I was after his heart, well that is to stop it from beating in a pool of his own blood. I kept my face neutral and indifferent. He raised my hand to his lips and brushed his lips over my hand in a soft gentle kiss. I smiled slightly and then drew my hand back to me. I had no idea if he saw my knife or not. I was thinking not. Okay I was hoping not.

"So what has brought you to Hubbardston? Not much to see here." I said taking the last sip of my drink.

He received his drink and drank it quickly. "I could say the same for you." He said when he finished swallowing.

"I'm visiting a friend." I said turning to him.

"I'm passing through." Edward smiled and his smile gleamed in his eyes.

I turned to face him completely, "Was that so hard to say?"

He laughed, "Your cute."

I starred at him, not being to fond of the word cute. My eyes went blank and cold as I looked at him.

"Sorry." Edward said as if knowing that I didn't find him saying I was cute to be cute.

"It's alright." I stood and adjusted the jacket.

He stood now towering over me, even with the heels, "Where are you going?"

"Back to my hotel if you must know." I said as I walked away.

I was outside in the cool night air when I felt his presence again. I turned and he stood a few feet away from my car and me.

"Sorry to bother you like this, but I was hoping to get to know you better." He said smiling innocently. He was a killer though and an ex-agent. I was hired to kill him. Maybe I could get it done tonight.

"What do you propose?"

"You could come back to my place and we could talk."

I folded my arms across my stomach. "That's rather intimate and forward."

"I never suggested anything else besides talking." He said but did not move forward.

I smiled, "You are passing through which means that you are staying either at a hotel or a motel."

He took a step forward as if the smile was an invitation. Maybe it was. Oh my god, what was I thinking? I had to stop thinking like this. I pressed my back to the car and he stopped and bowed his head apologetically.

"Forgive me." He said standing up straight.

He moved so gracefully that I got caught up in watching him that I forgot I was watching and blushed. He smiled and moved forward putting his hand on my cheek. I strangely let him. "So will you come?" His voice was a soft intimate whisper.

I swallowed hard and managed to speak, "Sure." He moved back from me and walked over to his car that was only a few spaces over.

"Follow me." He said.


	3. Chapter 3: Complications

Chapter 3: Complications

I drove behind Edward's crimson Lamborghini, it was a nice car and it was in great condition. I knew the way to the motel, but I followed like a good little innocent girl. Although, I'm not sure in this case even if I weren't going to kill him that I was being good in any sense. But then again killing was a sin…so I never really was good. Well, at least I didn't have the reputation of a whore. I hoped word didn't get around. Now that I think about it, I do pray and hope a lot…too bad I've never been to church. Well there was that one time, but I was kicked out. Maybe I should start going again, nah. They would frown upon my lifestyle. Not married, no kids, and no legal job. I was twenty-five already, kind of sad... but not sad enough to make me quit doing what I am doing.

By the time I stopped questioning my morals, we had arrived at the Hubbardston Motel. It was nice and well kept, but it wasn't a five star hotel…hell maybe not even a three star. I watched Edward exit his car, and I parked a few spaces away from him and turned off my engine. I took the ammo that I was going to need and by the time he reached my car door, I was already getting out. I smiled at him and he returned the smile. He offered me his arm like a gentleman, and I wanted to gag. I am very independent and can walk across the street or in this case the parking lot without being attached to some guy. However, I kept in character and locked my arm with his. I had to be careful and make sure that he didn't feel my knives. We didn't say a word to each other as we walked across the quiet parking lot. Before we reached the door to the room, he looked down and smiled at me with his dark cool eyes. I returned the smile and turned my head to look at the door he was opening.

The room was pitch black dark except for the stray glimmer of light from the outer walk way light bulb, which moths were fluttering about trying to become one with the artificial lighting. He released my arm and allowed me to enter the room first. I stepped into the darkness and had my right hand already removing the knife from its' wrist sheath. He flicked on the light switch and my night vision was obstructed by the sudden change. I whirled around and he smiled pleasantly.

"Sit down; make yourself comfortable" He motioned to a table with two chairs.

I walked over and sat in a corner chair so that I could see everything in the room. He stood by the door and removed his long black coat. Underneath he wore a black tee shirt that was tight across his chest. I blushed a little but forced the feeling away and looked up into his eyes. They were still captivating, which scarred me because I never fell for tricks like this. I has killed over fifty guys and even got up close to more that fifty percent of them, but never had I fallen for them.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Water will be fine." I managed to say without stumbling over my words.

He walked over to the fridge; I hadn't noticed before, but he was wearing jeans and rather tight ones too, and he looked really good in them. Oh my god, what was I thinking? Focus, focus, focus. He bent over slowly as if knowing I would watch the show, damn he was cocky. Grabbing a coke for him and bottle water for me, he took his sweet time as if looking for something else. Maybe he was and I was being paranoid. At that point, I looked away from him and focused on the not so hideous décor of the room. It was a pale golden yellow all around. The only color came from the dark red couch in the corner adjacent from the fake pine table I sat at, and the bed in the center of the room. The bed was a king size and covered in rich dark red sheets and a dark red fluffy comforter that match the couch. By the time I looked back in front of me, he had placed the water in front of me and was sitting down in the chair across from me. I had no intention of drinking the water, so I left it there untouched. Never take food or drink from the enemy, for it could be poison.

He finally spoke, "You can take off your jacket you know."

"You said to make myself comfortable. I am comfortable in my jacket."

He smiled again and chuckled slightly.

I glared at him, "What's so funny?"

He looked up as he opened his coke. "You're not like most women I have met."

I smirked, "I'm not most women."

Again he smiled, "That you are not."

The way he said it seemed odd, "What do you mean by that?" I sat up and looked at him dead on.

He suddenly stood and I didn't even feel my hand got for the knife, but there it was in my right hand ready to attack. He stood over me and caressed my face with his right hand and let it trail down my left arm. He stopped right before he reached the blade hidden by the jacket and held in place by the wrist sheath. Suddenly, he was kissing me. Our lips met in a chased kiss, and I am not sure what happened next exactly, but I remember dropping the knife and then we were on the bed. He was hovering over me pinning my legs between me. I sat up and kissed him. What the hell was I doing? He removed my jacket and looked down at my weapons. He looked at me curiously.

"Isn't a girl allowed to protect herself?" I whispered.

He shook his head, "Not with this much ammo." He placed his hands on my back feeling for the gun but had easily seen my back blade. "Who are you?"

I smiled, "An Angel."

He swallowed hard, and I could feel his heart beat quicken under my hand that was resting on his chest. "You're an assassin."

I nodded and we just looked at each other. In his eyes I saw this strange fear, yet at the same he was excited. What the hell was I doing here, like this? I didn't have time to protect myself, for he pinned my arms and removed the weapons from my upper body and slide his hands over the rest of my body finding every weapon I had brought along.

"Damn." He said looking at the pile of weapons on the floor.

I just shrugged and kissed him. My mind was screaming what are you doing? Kill him; kill him now! But my body was moving all by itself and ignoring my mind. His hands slide down to my waist and back up under my shirt. He was looking to remove my bra, but I just couldn't wear one with a halter-top. It was plain uncomfortable. He slid his hands out and undid the knot at my neck, which held the whole shirt up. The silk halter slid off my body with ease. He removed his own shirt and laid me back down so that he was pressed on top of me. I kissed at neck slowly and moved my way up inch by inch to his mouth. His hands worked over my body gently as I kissed him. When I reached his mouth, I forced it open using my own mouth but he had let me. My tongue moved around exploring his mouth and then he took his turn exploring mine. Meanwhile, Edward undid my skirt. Then he sat up and removed my boots and stockings slowly. He lay back on top of me, and I realized that only the cloth of my underwear kept him from entering me. When did he undress? It was all a blur to me. He kissed my neck and moved down slowly kissing every inch of my body. He was pressed hard against me. He slid off my panties, and I was about to protest but did not.

That's when he stopped and looked down at me. I looked down the length of my body. He was ready, what was wrong? He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, "I don't have any protection." He whispered.

I smiled, "I'm on birth control." I said only thinking about getting pregnant and not any of the other things. God, where was my head today?

He smiled as if okay with the answer then moved back. The next thing I knew he had he thrust himself into me and was moving back in forth in his own rhythm. My back arched and my hands convulsed against the sheets looking for something to grip. My body soon picked up his rhythm and moved with him. After a while, he collapsed on top of me but caught himself and leaned to the side and looked down at me. My hand touched the side of his face and I blacked out.

I was in a warm comfortable bed. My body was curled up into a ball as I slept. I was not fully awake, but I was becoming aware of my surroundings. A warm presence pressed against my back. I opened my eyes and turned my head. Edward was snug against the curve of my body, his hand held me tight against him. He was very happy to be where he was. I leaned into him and closed my eyes. We were tangled in the red sheets. I could feel the warm sun peeking around the closed curtains. I was a few inches shorter than him so his head was resting on mine, but his body was perfectly matched otherwise. He rubbed his chin against the top of my head and I sighed. That was when it all came back to me. I was supposed to kill him; I was a hired hit woman. Damn, I was screwed. No pun intended.

I forced myself out of his grip. Even in his sleep he tried to hold onto me tight. I managed to escape and grabbed my gun off the floor. I pointed the gun at his head and gathered the sheets around my body to cover myself. He lazily looked up at me with a sleepy smile that faded when he saw the gun. His pleasant cool eyes were filled with an edge of anger, but also the reminiscence of a need that had been fed. He sat up, the sheets spilling forward not exactly covering him completely. Apparently, he was very comfortable naked. I was not, but I was in that special dark place of mine. This was the place where I killed with no remorse. I knew it showed in my pale blue eyes. Yet, his eyes held no fear, no fear at all. I could kill him; I knew I could… but did I want to?


	4. Chapter 4: Falling

Chapter 4: Falling

I stared down the barrel of my gun at Edward. I blocked out every distraction and focused on his vital areas where I could shoot him and be done with it.

He didn't move, but spoke to me, "You are really going to try and kill me after last night?"

I didn't move an inch, "Try, that's funny. I _am_ going to kill you." I pulled the trigger, but the blast did not ring throughout the room like it normally would. I had the silencer on. The bullet grazed his left shoulder and buried itself into the wall behind him. Why didn't I go for his heart? He had to have moved.

"Was that a warning? To prove you can kill me. Or are you just toying with me?" He asked coolly looked dead on at me.

He hadn't moved; I missed. Why then, why didn't I take him out? "Maybe I am toying with you." I responded in a soft whisper with a lie. Without hesitation this time I shot and aimed for his heart.

Time seemed to slow down as the bullet went straight at him. Why did I fire? Why did I have to kill? Why did I choose this life? Why was I questioning myself now when my hands, no my body, was covered with the blood of those I've killed? In that instant he moved around the bullet and knocked me over pinning me down on the bed. His legs pinned mine and he held my arms down with his own. The gun never left my hand though.

It was my turn to ask, "What are you? You evaded my bullet from this close a range." I stared up into his blue eyes but all I saw was the pure darkness that let me know that he didn't want to kill me, but he wanted to survive more. "What did they do to you?"

I hit a nerve. His expression became harsher before it faded into an indifferent glare, but he wasn't mad at me. This I knew. "You knew I was experimented on," I nodded. "Yet you came after me, not knowing if you would live."

I shrugged as much as I could. Lying on a bed naked while a naked man hovers over you holding you down, it just isn't easy to shrug. "I live for the kill. It's better than working a dead end job for the rest of my life. Plus the reward was 5 mil for your head served on a silver platter to the government."

He laughed and bent down close to me closing the empty space between our faces so that he was close, almost too close. "It was all a lie my little Angel." My eyes widened as he spoke. "The government has been after you for five years. When you were nineteen and entering college you began killing. You started off small but soon became the best 'for hire' assassin in the world. Under the alias Angel you killed numerous men and women. Mostly men thought. Stop me if I make a mistake." He smiled that cocky smile.

I glared up at him. "Go ahead feed me my life story. I've lived it once. I'd love to see what others on the outside think they know."

"You killed because your parents were murdered. The killers were already in the hands of the government by the time you hunted down their gang, so you thought. You couldn't have done any better because you were five when they died. Anyway for the past five years you have killed anywhere from gang members to federal agents. The government wants you. I was hired to kill you. The best thing to do was put a false story out on myself."

I tried to move the gun without him recognizing but he tightened his grip on me, and the gun fell to the floor. "It was a set up."

He bent down to my ear, "I have done onto you that of which you have done onto me." I smirked; a world of hate flowed through me. They finally had me. My number was up. Then he let go of me. Edward rolled off and walked over to wear his pants lay on the floor. He began to get dressed while he spoke to me. "The information sent out was not all false. I was experimented on but when I turn you in they will surely kill me as well. They wanted to create an elite soldier, and they have. I saw each movement you made when firing at me. Each frame moved so slow in my mind that the bullet seemed to freeze in time as I gazed upon it. I evaded it with ease. I am almost indestructible, very hard to kill at the very least. Then again, that was the point all along. But alas, I was too good, and they needed me destroyed. They had picked me because I was an assassin when they found me. They thought the experiments would kill me, but it did not. I was a test subject that not only lived, but also thrived on the power they gave me. Knowing this they had to get rid of me, but why not use me first? That's when I was assigned to kill you." He stopped talking and looked over to me.

I was still naked under the covers. I got to my knees and glared at him, "So what, you gonna take me in now?"

He shook his head, "I am not afraid of dieing, and I bet that you are not either. It doesn't mean we don't want to die though."

"You picked the wrong job then." I said coldly.

His eyes filled with sorrow, "You truly do not care then?"

"No."

He sighed, "You're a good liar, but it is still a lie."

"You can try and figure me out all day. Or hell try and make me double guess myself, but I will not let you turn me in."

"I don't plan to." He said and came over to the bedside and sat down next to me.

I moved back, but could not move far without being totally exposed, for he sat on the sheet making it hard for me to move. So I sat still, "Why not?"

"I want your help. If we go in together then we can take them out. Maybe not all, but most. We have to take them out and get rid of the files that are on us."

"Why should I trust you?"

"The people who killed your parents were part of the same agency that created me. Your parents got a heart for the subjects when they found out about…the side effects and the agency considered them a threat to the organization. For that they were terminated. In this business I am all you have left." He said looking up with pity in his eyes.

"That's bull." I was surprisingly able to hold back my anger and not yell at him.

He shook his head and handed me his phone, "Hit redial. Chris' number will be on there last. He sold you out to the government, and I was given his number to call to get info on you."

I reluctantly hit redial and the man spoke, "Hello, Edward?" It was Chris' voice. I dropped the phone, and Edward leaned over and hung it up. I had no one who knew me in this business that I could trust. I mean I knew I couldn't trust Chris, but I had. He sold me out. And brining in any one else would be unfair. Even brining in Meg as I did….I should have kept walking, but what's done is done.

"I'll help you." I said quietly holding back tears.

Edward leaned forward and tried to touch my face.

"Back off or you won't get help." I said bitterly and he eased off. "Now turn around or something, so I can get dressed."

He stood suddenly, "Why? I have seen you…all of you."

I glared, "Do it, or I don't help."

He turned around with his arms raised in front of him with elbows bent in an 'I'm innocent' look, but I grabbed the sheet and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower until the room was beginning to fill with steam. The water beat hard against my back burning the skin so that it was a bright pink. "I won't cry, I won't." I whispered. I slide down the wall of the shower and cried softly. I held my knees to my chest and let the silent tears fall. I finally stood and finished cleaning off then stepped out into the steam filled room. I wrapped a towel from the closet around my body and walked over to the fogged mirror. I looked like a scarred lost child. That's exactly how I felt. I stepped out of the room, and Edward had his back turned as he made coffee. Without turning he spoke.

"There are clean cloths on the chair for you." He poured a cup for himself and another one for me. "Here." He said and placed it on the table.

I looked through the pile of cloths. A pair of black jeans, a black shirt, and a bullet proof vest. They were very basic, but hell there was even underwear and bra…okay I was officially freaked out. "You had this all planned."

He looked up at me with a soft smile, "Everything except what happened last night. I was hoping we could have talked out the whole thing, and you would accept. We never did get to talk though."

I blushed but forced the involuntary reaction away. "What if we had talked it out, and I refused?"

"It didn't happen that way now did it?"

I tried to look intimidating, but that didn't work in a towel. How in the world did I keep finding myself without cloths on? "That doesn't answer my question."

He sat down at the table still only in a pair of jeans. So tempting. No, I had to focus! He took a sip then spoke, "I'm not sure. I guess I would have played it by ear."

I held the cloths close to my body and walked off to the bathroom, "You would have found yourself dead."

"Again, it never happened. And I'm very much alive." He spoke softly.

I looked back, but could think of nothing to say in retaliation. If we got into the agency then I would look up stuff on my parents. If he lied I'd take every single one of them out…including him.


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning of an End

Chapter 5: The Beginning of an End

I stepped out of the bathroom wearing the cloths Edward had given me. The jeans were tight but comfortable. The vest was just the right size and the shirt actually didn't look awkward over it. You could barely tell that I was wearing a bulletproof vest as long as you didn't know what to look for. I was wearing black head to toe and my hair was pulled back tightly into a French braid that I did by myself. I had taught myself a while back when my hair started to become ridiculously long, but I cannot seem to do anyone else's hair. I had on black sneakers and my weapons were all in place: three guns and about five concealed knives. Not to mention the all the extra ammo I had hidden. I didn't feel like enough to face them. I still was not sure who they were as it was. I sighed and sat on the chair at the table.

Edward sat looking at me. He had changed into black jeans, a black shirt with vest that I could easily see because I knew what to look for, and a long black trench coat like jacket. He was also wearing regular black sneakers. I would have thought for him to wear combat boots or something like that. Although that thought made me laugh a little.

"What is it?" He looked at me with a raised brow.

"Nothing." I swallowed the laugh, "Are we ready to go?"

He nodded his head, but the puzzlement on his face did not fade. "You have all your weapons?"

"Yeah. And you."

He simply nodded. His eyes showed nothing like he was empty. That look had an eerie resemblance to my own eyes. I shook it off and sat up straight.

"What's the plan?"

He stood and grabbed his car keys. "I take you in as my prisoner. Pretend to have you tied up and then once we are deep in the building we both cause havoc."

I stood and followed him to the door. Rather have me at his back than him at mine. He might shoot me after all. Okay maybe not, but a girl should always watch her back. "How do you know that they will not separate us or just kill us on sight?"

"Because I will convince them, with your help, that they need me to contain you. Simply because you are just too difficult for anyone else to handle." He stepped close to me and almost touched my face but pulled back. "Anyway they will want to question you. Many have gone missing in their agency and those connected to it, and they think that you are responsible for at least fifty percent of it."

I stood my ground, not literally though, "You do know that ninety-nine point nine percent of all statistics are made up on the spot in order to make a point."

He laughed like he was not used to laughing, and the laugh lit up his face. Edward had apparently gotten my small joke, and I smiled softly to that. He looked down at me with those cold eyes that now appeared to be so soft, but I stepped back and cleared my throat.

"Aren't we supposed to be going?"

"Yes, you are correct." He sighed and gave me a look then walked to the door as I followed.

I am not sure what the look meant. I couldn't look into it though. I didn't have feelings for him, and he did not have feelings for me. Or was I wrong? No I didn't and that was final.

We walked through the parking lot that was now empty in the mid-afternoon. He unlocked the passenger door and walked around to his side of the car and unlocked his own door. I opened the door slowly and sat down on the leather seats. He climbed in on his side and started the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street until we pulled off onto the highway.

"It's a long drive, you may want to get some rest." He finally said breaking the silence that clung to the air.

I turned my head to look at him and saw him trying to get the radio to work. I moved my hand and pressed a button then the radio turned on. "Thanks, but I'd rather stay awake."

He pulled his hand back, "I've been trying to get that to work of a few days now." He glanced at me then turned his attention back to the road. "You don't trust me do you?"

I looked out the window but kept my guard up, "I haven't trust anyone in a long time."

"That's horrible."

"It doesn't matter." I said as I watched the buildings that made up the mall pass by and fade into the tree line.

I heard him sigh and he spoke the, softly though, "It doesn't even phase you…what we did last night?" He sounded hurt and a little angry.

I closed my eyes tight, "No." I whispered.

Then there was silence for the rest of the ride. It actually hurt to say that simple 'no'. It wasn't simple was it? I did somehow care for him. Somewhere I did actually, possibly…. love him. This isn't supposed to happen, is it? Aren't I breaking some code or rule? I mean I was supposed to kill him not sleep with him. That's against the rules. Did I just throw that whole assassin rulebook out the window and say screw it? I have worked too long to get where I am, and I am proud of what I do. Yet, I don't think I could kill him. Damn, I'm in trouble.


End file.
